


Dwa słowa

by Maromira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Sherlock mówi "Kocham cię", trailer do 4 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: I wtedy Sherlock wypowiada te dwa, zaskakujące słowa "Kocham cię".





	

**Author's Note:**

> A zatem zdarzył się drugi trailer do czwartego sezonu "Sherlocka". I zatem jak pewnie wiecie, Sherlock wypowiada to jedno zdanie, które sprawiło, że fandom na moment zamarł. Nie czekając na premierę, postanowiłam sama zastanowić się nad tą jedną sceną, jednocześnie zmierzając się z nietypową dla mnie formą - drabble. Wszelkie konstruktywne uwagi mile widziane.

Kocham cię.   
Te dwa proste słowa zachwiały w posadach cały świat Johna, który oniemiały wpatrywał się w plecy odwróconego tyłem Sherlocka. Sherlocka gardzącego emocjami. Sherlocka, który wykorzystywał, ranił i dbał tylko o siebie, Sherlocka nagle wyznającego komuś swoje uczucia. Słyszał jego tłumione dotąd emocje, zawarte w dwóch słowach. W lustrze widział oczy detektywa i wiedział, że słowa te kieruje do niego, Johna, wiernego przyjaciela.  
Mycroft patrzył z pogardą, jak John po raz kolejny nabiera się na chwyt Sherlocka. Tanią sztuczkę, mimo wszystko efektowną, bowiem sam się za pierwszym razem prawie na nią nabrał.  W innym życiu Sherlock mógłby zostać aktorem. 


End file.
